125962-returning-player-some-thoughts
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That reminds me, I just found out that exile on entity has a LFG chat channel that always has people talking in it. I haven't used it when lvling but I've gotten into some world bosses over the weekend. | |} ---- ---- ---- Look, we can make all the FAQs we want about this, but the reality is that you cannot expect anyone new to simply know to do this. The fraction of players who come to forums at all is too small for this to be a required part of player retention. Either Carbine needs to actually incorporate a LFG channel into their default chat channel lineup, or people need to stop using a channel that new players won't even know about when organizing pre-50 group content runs. Given that the playerbase clearly isn't going to do the latter, I would strongly recommend the former. Jeff, what you're doing isn't even possible for a new player trying to line up group content before they've gotten to know other people in the game. A player who takes on a support role will not have that experience, because they won't be entering the queue filling both support roles simultaneously. Just about the only way you could have had a faster queue is if you got another couple to join your premade team as DPS before you queued up. The fact that it took 10 minutes for 3 random people to enter the queue as DPS says some pretty astonishing things about how few players are queuing up for Hycrest while they're leveling. But I will agree with you that the game being "too hard" is not the reason for the long queue. The game being "underpopulated" is the reason for the long queue. | |} ---- ---- I'm not expecting anyone to know that at all, hence why i asked and present the option to said player and inform new players when/if I am in lower level zones as well. The population gravitates toward the upper end with scattered clusters from 1-49 in degrees that vary, couple that with the fact that advice and zone only go so far and the heavy lack of tanks/healers communicating and gathering groups can be rather hectic. There are actually players too that while leveling do dual specs and level as dps, but will queue as dps and think there just aren't enough people. I'm an advocate for the former option of having a default global channel people can leave if they want to. Right now with the population so heavily toward the top(from my perspective) the LFG channels are the best way in my opinion to help and retain new players. I can only speak from my own experience, but giving this information to people has helped people feel better about. I'd rather do something than nothing at all... | |} ---- My feelings notwithstanding, TT just posted over on the dungeon forums that they are going to be reducing the difficulty on normal level dungeons, so that is happening :) I'd hate to see the vets tuned down, though. They are still soooo much fun to run. I remember the days of people bashing their heads against STL Vet. Now most pugs have no problem completing them and even getting silver. Interesting, because the dungeons haven't been changed at all. | |} ---- Here's the thing: Carbine's - at least in my humble opinion - is already following a path to tune down the difficulty. Not by trivializing the instances, but by spreading out the opportunities to acquire gear that can actually help you get over the obstacles you might have faced a few months ago and deemed impossible to overcome. The itemization is tons better and to the point than a few months ago, the possibilities to get stuff to get things done are absolutely astounding, considering the young age of this game. Up your game instead of asking the devs to tone theirs down - that'll help you as well in the middle term in my opinion. | |} ---- It's almost like they learned the mechanics or people posted guides or something. | |} ---- I am glad you wrote this because the WildStar reddit has different channels.. that I was in.. and apparently no one else was. HAHA | |} ---- TROLL ALERT. SOUND THE SIRENS. SOUND THE SIRENS. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----